Burned by Fire
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: They say if you play with fire you get burned and May did just that. Apparently, the kind of burn she was expecting to receive wasn't painful but rather...soothing. MayxMaxie! Gameverse.


**Soul**

The deep, pitch black in his eyes makes her believe that this man before her was born without a soul.

**Mighteyana**

The wolf-like pokemon was both their favorites and no other pokemon could match up to a Mighteyana's leadership skills. It was something that they both agreed on.

**Little**

She looked so small at a distance but up close she reached up to his chest. "So why in the blazing hell do I keep losing to her!?"

**Ominous**

Maxie's control over Groundon speaks of an unholy madness and May knows that his possessive hold over the ancient pokemon would not be absolute for long. She had to save this man from getting himself killed.

**Lie**

He would ask the question repeatedly and receive the same results. She wasn't a liar but she was never going to tell. May expected him to know why she ruined his plans.

**Over**

His position in Team Magma was ruined and along with his fallen organization goes his once well-polishes pride.

**Broke**

Because of his organization's demise he is left penniless.

**Insult**

Days later May finds him fishing in the water, trying to catch Magikarp with his bare hands and failing utterly. She makes the mistake of laughing and finally recognizing her presence he turns and lets loose a barrage of terrible insults in her direction.

**Homeless**

"Because of your meddling I am left with nothing! I have no money, no business to run, and no food!" he roars advancing upon her. She pales at the murder in his eyes and backs away but he grabs her roughly by the arm and shakes her. "Well!? How will you make this up to me!?"

**Stay**

"Maxie I…I'm not sorry for forcing Team Magma to disband but I am sorry to see that I'm the cause of your suffering so…how about staying and traveling with me? I'll train with you whenever you want, get you food, and in advance you can sleep in the only sleeping bag I have. Deal or not?"

**Deal**

His hold on her arm tightens and he takes pleasure in seeing her wince in pain. As much as he would love to give her a good thrashing he needed to stay in control and weigh his options. She was offering his food and if possible shelter since she enjoyed traveling in the great outdoors (something he hated). She also offered training and lord knows just how much he wants to defeat her in battle. With an angry sigh he pushes her away and nods. "Deal and don't you dare try anything out of the ordinary."

**Secret Base**

After much walking they come across a familiar secret base and May flashes him a sneaky grin over her shoulder. "We can sleep in my base for tonight but let me warn you…the mats I have laid out will have you confused."

**Mats**

Sparkly mats, spinning mats, and music mats are laid out everywhere and Maxie snarls at the glitter that sticks to his clothes.

**Sleep**

True to her word she gives him the only sleeping bag to sleep in, but he shakes his head and pulls her in with him. "We'll share. I may not be the most generous person but I am still a gentleman," he says gruffly and May is careful not to let him see her smile.

**Need**

Slowly but gradually the two of them get along during their travels and even though she keeps a wary eye on him May knows that no matter how much they want to take each other out they can't because in some twisted way they needed each other.

**Magma Runs**

"Maxie? Would you have become a volcano scientist if you had decided to not travel with me?"

**Feel Me**

Maxie could say that May was a bright, strong, intelligent girl who took care of herself and anyone else that she came across. He could say that but instead of words he places a hand on her head as she sleeps and strokes the soft, mousy brown hair.

**Stare**

May could've sworn that the look he gave her was soft when she insisted on making him his favorite dish. Huh, must've been her imagination.

**Courage**

He never allows her to wimp out from a challenge and encourages to take it head on without becoming emotional or distracted. That was exactly how she became the champion and she thanked him for that.

**Kiss**

Their kiss was nothing special. It wasn't passionate but neither was it dull. Just the soft brush of the lips made their feelings easily known for each other. And on that day Maxie smiled.

**end.**

* * *

**a/n: I am currently in bed sick and I really feel like crap. God, I hate the cold to death! Please forgive me if this fic is terrible AA and I really hope that you like it. The condition I'm in…I don't know if I can take a flame lol. I'll probably be fine over winter break so no complaining here. I am planning on tweaking some things up in this fic, but I hope you enjoyed the story. I tried to keep Maxie in character and I'm really sorry for not putting anymore romantic scenes in here. Bye!**


End file.
